komm, süsser tod
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: namun kematian terasa manis dan mereka tersenyum kala nadi berhenti berdenyut. ・jean/sasha for 10 songs 10 drabble shuffle challenge.


**a/n**: kemaren saya mampir ke fandom SnK ndonesia dan menemukan banyak fic shuffle challenge *A*) terus mengingat saya udah lama ga mainan shuffle challenge (drabbles shuffle challenge terakhir saya sudah membusuk di facebook, yeah) jadi saya tertarik juga pengen bikin satu. Gapapa kan? Maaf kalo kesannya ikut-ikutan ;;w;;)

Jean/Sasha, mainly modified canon; Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime and the songs listed below belong to their respective owner. No profit gained from this fanfiction. OOC guaranteed.

—

**let me to tell their story in ten; every smile, every laugh, every tears.**

—

**1. Komm, Süsser Tod (Come, Sweet Death) - Arianne **[End of Evangelion OST] —apa ini lagu pertama saja sudah lagu maso

Sasha bermimpi untuk dapat mati dengan tenang. Di ranjang hangat dengan sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamar; nanti ketika ia sudah tua, kulitnya mengeriput, rambutnya memutih dan dikelilingi anak cucu, lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia dengan senyum.

Jean bermimpi untuk dapat mati dalam kejayaan. Dengan darah Titan mengotori jubah hijau berlambang sayap yang dipakainya, dengan kedua pedangnya berkilau diterpa sinar matahari menandakan kemenangan manusia atas Titan.

"Bagaimana—"

"Percuma, Jean."

Suara Sasha terdengar pasrah ketika mimpinya untuk mati di ranjang yang hangat terancam buyar. Lukanya parah—satu di kepala, delapan di kaki kiri dan puluhan di bagian lain. Darahnya merembes membasahi jubah Jean yang memeluknya.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi."

"—begitu pula aku."

Kekalahan besar Recon Corps menyebabkan darah yang menodai jubah Jean sekarang adalah campuran darah Sasha dan darahnya, bukan darah Titan. Mimpi Jean hancur.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita mati bersama."

Namun kematian ini terasa manis dan mereka tersenyum kala nadi berhenti berdenyut.

* * *

**2. Splash Free - Style Five **[Free! ED Song] —saya semacam menyesal memasukkan lagu ini ke playlist

"Tidakkah kau berpikir akan menyenangkan jika kita punya kolam untuk berenang?"

Jean dan Sasha sedang dalam tugasnya memotong-motong kentang untuk makan malam dan perkataan Sasha barusan otomatis membuat dahi Jean berkerut.

"Kolam?"

"Kau tahu kolam, kan?"

Iritasi Jean tampak kala Sasha memicingkan mata meremehkan. "Tentu saja aku tahu, idiot. Kalau mau berenang, sana berenang di sungai, tidak usah buat kolam segala."

"Aku bukan ikan!" Sasha menggerutu. "Tidakkah kau berpikir berenang di kolam milik sendiri akan terkesan lebih eksotis? Apalagi musim panas di negeri ini terasa seperti neraka, keberadaan kolam sangat krusial untuk mendinginkan tubuh dan pikiran! Lagipula, memangnya kau tidak ingin melihatku dengan pakaian renang? Berani taruhan aku pasti akan terlihat seksi—"

Jean menyiram Sasha dengan air yang dipakainya mencuci kentang.

* * *

**3. Uta ni Katachi wa nai Keredo (Even Though Song has no Shape) - clear & wotamin **—akhirnya lagu waras.

Berulangkali Jean menatap penuh kontemplasi ke arah kalender, berfokus kepada salah satu tanggal yang sudah diberi lingkaran merah. Lingkaran merah itu terus memburunya sejak bulan baru dimulai dan padatnya latihan di Recon Corps membuatnya tak bisa mendapatkan ide bagus — Jean menyalahkan Erwin karena ini. Melalui jendela Jean melihat bulan yang tertutup awan dan hari akan segera berganti dengan menghitung jam. Jean harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum tanggal ini berlalu.

_Oh, sudahlah!_

Akhirnya ia bangkit, meninggalkan kamar. Berjalan menghampiri gadis brunet berkuncir kuda yang sedang duduk di beranda mengemil roti, kepalan tangan Jean bergetar.

"Sasha ..."

"A-aku tidak mencuri makanan—"

"Bukan itu, bodoh,"Jean berdehem. "Aku mau bilang ... eh, selamat ulang tahun."

"Eh ... ?"

"Aku tidak punya kado yang bagus ..." Jean meneguk saliva, suaranya keras sampai Sasha bisa mendengarnya. "... aku hanya bisa bernyanyi untukmu. Maukah kau mendengarnya?"

* * *

**4. Campanella - Soraru **—saya jerit.

Sasha melipat kertas menjadi pesawat.

" ... Aku rindu padamu."

Sebuah pesawat kertas selesai. Dicarinya lapangan tempat ia bisa melihat bulan dengan leluasa.

" ... Aku punya banyak, banyaaaak sekali yang ingin kuceritakan padamu."

Ia berlutut. Bercerita pada pesawat kertasnya seolah benda itu punya telinga. Tentang persediaan roti di markas yang kini lebih awet. Tentang Connie yang kemarin nyaris disepak kuda milik _Commander_ Erwin. Tentang Mikasa yang semakin kuat. Tentang Eren dan kekuatan Titannya.

Tentang bagaimana Sasha menyukai senyum Jean sesaat sebelum tubuh pemuda itu meluncur bebas ke dalam tenggorokan sesosok raksasa imbisil.

Tanpa disadari likuid bening turun mengaliri pipi Sasha, menetes pada pesawat kertasnya dan menimbulkan bekas rembesan. Detik itulah Sasha menyadari bahwa Jean sudah pergi lebih jauh daripada bulan.

Namun kenapa Sasha masih menerbangkan pesawat kertas itu sembari berharap pesawat itu mencapai tempat Jean berada?

* * *

**5. We are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift**

"—sha, dengarkan aku dulu!"

Gadis yang dipanggil membanting pintu kamarnya, mengabaikan suara panggilan dari luar yang kini terdengar seperti kakofoni memuakkan yang ingin diletakkannya dalam peti mati lalu dibuangnya ke dasar laut terdalam. Tak cukup dengan mengunci, Sasha berdiri bersandar pada pintu sehingga ia bisa merasakan gedoran dari pemuda _itu. _Dicobanya untuk tidak peduli meskipun gedorannya cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan pintu seandainya pintu itu tidak terbuat dari kayu jati yang kuat.

"Sasha—"

"Pergilah."

"Kau belum mendengar penjelasanku!"

"Aku sudah cukup mendengarmu, Jean, dan keputusanku sudah final," sahut Sasha mantap. "Kau boleh bicara denganku hanya sebagai teman, tidak lebih!"

Sasha tidak bodoh; lebih baik begini dibanding harus terjerumus pada lubang yang sama. Ia sudah bersumpah pada diri dan hatinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan membiarkan Jean Kirschtein mempermainkan perasaannya lagi, sampai kapanpun.

* * *

**6. One More Time, One More Chance (piano ver.) - Tenmon **[Byousoku Gosenchi OST] —modified canon dimana Jean masuk Military Police sementara Sasha masuk Recon Corps.

Ketika dinding menjadi jarak yang memisahkan, Sasha hanya bisa bernostalgia dengan memorinya dimana fragmen tentang Jean masih tersimpan dengan baik di situ. Senyumnya, sarkasmenya, ketakutannya, segalanya. Sentuhan tangannya kala Jean berbalik dan Sasha tetap di tempat, hendak mengucap sumpah pada Recon Corps. Suaranya ketika membisikkan 'semoga beruntung' di telinga brunet itu. Namun tetap saja Jean dalam memori Sasha bukanlah Jean yang utuh.

Ketika dinding menjadi jarak yang memisahkan Jean menemukan dirinya mencari fragmen tentang Sasha yang tertinggal dalam tempat latihan mereka ( yang kini dihuni para kadet baru ) pada waktu-waktu luangnya. Ia berlangganan gosip dari tim Garrison tentang Recon Corps demi memastikan nyawa Sasha masih menempel pada jasadnya, dan akan menghela napas lega begitu ia mendengar bahwa Sasha Braus masih hidup. Hal ini dilakukannya karena ia ingin melengkapkan fragmen dirinya yang ada pada Sasha.

Maka ketika mereka bertemu di persimpangan jalan, Jean tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Yo, Sasha. Lama tidak bertemu."

"Jean ... ?"

Untuk mengatakan hal yang waktu itu ia tinggalkan tak tersampaikan.

"Aku merindukanmu, gadis kentang," sahut Jean. "Dan aku mencintaimu."

Fragmen itu kini utuh.

* * *

**7. Unmei no Ko-tachi****・****Wakare ****(The Children of Fate ・Farewell)**** - Hashimoto Yukari **[Mawaru Penguindrum OST]

_"Jean, kautahu apa yang kaubisa bagi dua selain makanan?"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Takdir."_

_"... maksudmu?"_

Sampai detik ketika Sasha terperangkap diantara geligi Titan, Jean tidak mengerti ucapan gadis itu tentang berbagi takdir. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Sasha bodoh—karena Sasha melompat hanya demi menukar posisi Jean di ambang kematian ( secara literal, yeah ) dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kaulakukan ..."

"Membagi takdirku dengan Jean."

"Apa maksud—"

"Takdirku untuk hidup," gumam Sasha parau. "Sekarang milik Jean."

Dan Sasha menghilang setelah Titan itu menutup mulutnya.

* * *

**8. Subete Ore no Mono (Everything is Mine) - Kaji Yuuki **[Ixion Saga DT Character Song] —eren saya tidak memintamu muncul sekarang oke #seiyuujokejayus

"Hei, kau tahu, Sasha? Masuk Military Police itu menyenangkan."

"Hmmm ..." Sasha mengupas kulit kentang rebusnya.

"Gajinya besar, selain itu kita bisa langsung melayani raja dan tinggal di bagian terdalam sekaligus teraman di negeri ini."

"Aku tahu itu," gumam Sasha sebelum memasukkan kentang ke mulutnya.

"Belum lagi soal popularitas!" Jean tampak bangga, dan Sasha tak menemukan alasan mengapa pemuda itu harus membanggakan apa yang sebetulnya belum ia miliki. "Oh, rasanya segala sesuatu di dunia bisa kumiliki dengan bekerja untuk raja di divisi Military Police!"

"Mmm-mmm, tapi meskipun begitu kau tak akan bisa memiliki aku," ujar Sasha di sela-sela kunyahannya. "Aku tetap akan masuk Recon Corps."

Rencana A_: Membujuk Sasha masuk ke divisi yang sama denganmu_, gagal.

* * *

**9. Beautiful World - Utada Hikaru **[Evangelion 1.0 ED Theme] —saya kayang dulu

Sudah berapa tahun manusia memulai kembali peperangannya dengan Titan? Entah lima, sepuluh, atau dua belas, tak ada yang peduli. Waktu berjalan sendiri dan tanpa kita sadari ia telah melesat begitu jauh. Tak ada yang tahu jumlah eksak dari korban jiwa yang berjatuhan akibat invasi Titan kali ini. Umat manusia sedang dalam titik terendahnya dan nyaris tidak tergapai lagi bagi tangan yang ingin menolongnya.

"Jean, aku ada permintaan."

"Hm?"

"Biarkan aku tidur di sampingmu, oke?"

Besok adalah misi hidup dan mati untuk Recon Corps dan Sasha menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melaksanakan keinginan terpendamnya.

"Boleh."

Untuk sesaat dunia yang mengerikan ini terasa indah—di bawah gemerlap bintang yang centil mengerlip, di atas hamparan rumput yang embunnya sudah kering, dan di samping pemuda terkasih.

* * *

**10. Young and Beautiful - Lana del Rey **—osananajimi!jeansasha, bolehkah?

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa disembunyikan lagi dari dunia ini, termasuk segala kekejamannya yang kini nyata di mata Jean dan Sasha. Di balik padang rumput yang mereka gunakan membuat mahkota bunga bersama-sama sewaktu kecil, atau di dekat air terjun tempat mereka bermain air, atau di bukit tempat mereka berbaring memandang bintang ketika diam-diam melanggar jam malam, tersembunyi hal-hal tidak terduga yang menjadi epitom kejamnya dunia; seperti tumbuhan beracun, batuan licin atau sekarang, Titan yang bisa saja muncul.

Dan bagi Sasha waktu pun kini terasa kejam.

Waktu membawanya dan Jean menuju kedewasaan dan seiring turus usia yang bertambah rupa pun akan berubah. Bagi Jean yang sudah melihat pertumbuhan Sasha sejak kecil, Sasha yang sekarang itu cantik. Tapi bagaimana nanti ketika ia sudah tua dan sisa-sisa kecantikan sudah diperas keluar dari tubuhnya?

"Bicara apa kau. Aku akan terus mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Aku tidak peduli jika kau sudah tua dan gadis-gadis yang jauh lebih cantik bertebaran, kau akan selalu jadi nomor satu untukku."

Sasha menarik napas lega; ia sudah memutuskan untuk percaya.

—

**End**

—

**a/n: **done. aduh maaf hancurnya ga ketulungan dan ugh, sebenarnya young and beautiful itu liriknya cakep sekaliiii tapi saya tak mampu membawa keindahan itu dalam drabble saya hiks. dan dari semua lagu yang ada di playlist saya entah kenapa saya paling bersyukur karena kirisaki carnival-nya kaji yuuki ga keputer www atau nanti saya kalang kabut ngebayangin vampire!Jean uhuhuhu u/u dan btw lagunya evangelion muncul 2 biji huhu untung sakura nagashi ga keputer kalo nggak saya ntar nangis duluan :"(

btw selamat hari raya idul fitri, saya memohon maaf atas segala kesalahan yang pernah saya perbuat baik sengaja maupun tidak. dan buat yang baca fanfic ini makasih ya, wuffyou :")


End file.
